Héritier à la place de l'Héritière
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: FICTION TARA DUNCAN : Où tout est dans le titre... venez lire les Taraddict's !


Disclamé : Rien est à moi, tout est a la mirifique S.A.M.

Par contre, mes Conneries sont à moi…

Bonne lecture !

Jar est dans sa suite en train de ruminer parce que il n'est pas l'héritier impérial, et ça, sa le mais vraiment, mais vraiment en rogne.  
Il met un coup de poing pour se défouler contre la porte vivante qui n'arien demandé, le plafond s'écroule sur lui et il tombe dans les gandari et les mrmoum.

Mara le réveille, paniqué par cela devrait faire 2 min 72 qu'il devrait être avec son oncle et sa tante au petit déjeuner impérial.  
Il dit qu'il s'en tape les oreilles avec une bulle-sardine et qu'il veut dormir, mais elle lui rappelle qu'il est Héritier de l'Empire d'Omois et qu'il a des responsabilités.  
Il n'y croit pas un crédit mut, et elle lui montre le Voici d'Omois et leSingapour Match avec les gros titres " Jar, Héritier et un peu trop buveur de breubère " avec une photo de lui à moitié beurré au bar "de-la-princesse-qu'on-ne doit-pas-savoir-que-s'est-une-princesse-mais-on-le-sais-parsque-on-connai-déjà l'histoire".

Il partit à la vitesse de l'attaque éclaire de pikatchu ( autant dire très, mais très vite...) et arrivé à la salle des repas du Frédi (et pas T.A.R.D.I.S, hein c'est le vaisseau de docteur Who, je mélange tout en se moment) tout les monde le regarde avec des yeux immenses, gros comme ... je sais pas d oeufs de dragons et remarque qu'il est en caleçon "I'm love Voldemort" et mort de honte il repart plus vite qu'un démon en voyant une bouteille d'eau de mer comme cadeau de Noël et partit se cacher sous sa couette pour environ, bien tant qu'il n'aura pas le pouvoir, mais se trompa de suite et arriva dans celle de Tara, qui criait après une pauvre femme de chambre car en la coiffant, elle avait laissé un cheveu dépasser.  
Tara remarqua Jar, se cacha derrière un paravent et lui hurla de sortir car elle "n'était pas présentable".  
Il referma la porte, et ouvrit la porte d'à coté, qui lui semblait être la sienne et entra et HORREUR !  
C'était celle de sa mère, Selena qui était entrain d'embrassée Magister.

Jar hurla (la caméra recule jusque à ce que l'on voit Autremonde tout en entendant le cri de Brrraaa) " mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait l'autre c************ ! (censurassions des mots censuré !)  
Selena, avec un regard amoureux de l'amour qui tue dit avec passion et amour (regard CHAMALOW quoi !) : mais tu sais, on est marié, et tu étais même notre garçon d'honneur !

Il cria comme un pouik effrayé et partit fissa fissa comme si il avait un Dalek aux fesses (Dalek, prononcé « DAAAAAAAAAAALEK ! » : méchants qui sont dans des sortes de salières géantes à roulette, armé d'un fouet pâtissier et d'une ventouse à toilette noir qui passe le temps à vouloir dominer le monde en criant "EXTERMINATE !" et où seul le Docteur arrive sur son TARDIS bleu marine, et avec son tournevis sonic il leur botte ce qui leur sert de derrière. Lors de la dernière guerre contre les démons, les daleks étaient alliés avec ces derniers et c'est grâce au docteur que les sorceliers ont gagner...) laissant Selena et Magister s'embrasser langoureusement...

À l'angle de la 4e et de la 5e ... nan, ce n'est pas ça ... à l'angle du couloir, il croisa Moineau qui le gifla car il avait soi-disant dit " tu es la velori de ma vie " et il n'a pas le temps de répliqué car elle partit en courant comme si elle avait vu Voldemort qui essayer de provoquer l'apocalypse en dansant le lac des cygnes sur un ensemble techno-rap (cf : flanders Company.)

Il se dit "il son vraiment taré dans ce palais ! " et marcha 1. 2. 3 pas quand Elanora lui tomba dessus, le gifla ( encore, again, todavìa, noch, ancora, ainda, Однако, まだ, ولا تزال ... bon-bref-passons) tout en lui disant " mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ! " et El lui dit : " depuis que tuas déclaré ta flamme à Tavila, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, e*******! ( et re- encore, again, todavìa, noch, ancora, ainda, Однако, まだ, ولا تزال ... censurassions des mots censuré !) avant de partir en courant boire un verre de bon vieux whisky de la terre au bar "de-la-princesse-que-on-doit-pas-savoir-que-c'est-une-princesse-mais-on-le-sais-parsque-on-connai-déjà-l'histoire" car il y avais des réductions Auchant a volé... euuu non, gagner...

Il avança de ... environ 5 pas, 3 de plus,( et ouai je sais je suis trop forte en math !) avant de se faire arrêté par Cal, et Robin.  
Il se prit un coup de boule à la Zidane (coup de boule à droite, coup de boule à gauche, coup de boule devant, coup de boule derrière !) dans l'estomac par Cal pour avoir blessé Elanora, puis partit la rejoindre car ilreçut un message comme quoi il misai le tournevis du docteur Who qu'il avais volé... Nan, disons emprunter pendant qu'il fuyait les Cybermans ( Cybermans : humain transformé en robot tueur de métal qui ont une mentalité assez proche de celle des Daleks ...)

Alors, s'attendant à une claque de Robin, il recule d'un pas préventif, mais il se retrouva avec un Robin en mode "câlin d'ami mon pote !" tout en disant "merci, depuis que votre mariage a été annoncé sur Channel One, Tavila me laisse tranquille, merci !"  
Il lui fait la bise, et partit en sautillant, lui faisan pensé à Marie Ingal. Il secoua la tête de pensé à ça alors qui détestait ce fichu série terrienne !

Quelque 400 m plus loin, Tavila le trouva dans les couloirs, et la se fut la course-poursuite de l'année : Jar sprintait comme un dératé de Fort Boyard qui va à une autre épreuve et Tavila qui le suivait pour essayer de l'embrassée comme une Vrrir sauvage.  
Il couru, beaucoup, longtemps, très vite aussi, essayant d'échappé à une Tavila avec ses " chamalow d'amour! Et cerises confites " pour arrivé enfin dans sa suite, essayant de bloquer la porte, mais elle réussit à l'ouvrir avec le bélier qu'ils ont utilisé lors de la guerre de Troie ... et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire... Des papouilles on va dire...

Et a ce moment-là, Jar se réveilla dans l'infirmerie du palais, entièrement plâtrer car se prendre 45 étages dans la tronche, généralement ça fait très mal.

Et bizarrement, il ne voulait plus devenir Héritier a la place et l'Héritière...

Une review pour démontée ma folie ?


End file.
